


Divine Justice, Take 2

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [650]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: John Lyons is dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 117  
> Prompt: live  
> Summary: John Lyons is dead.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place immediately after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I rather enjoyed writing this one. It's that whole thing of getting beneath the surface of niceness that Simone shows to the world, so we can see what she really feels about John Lyons. Or at least get a good initial glimpse…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

John Lyons is dead. His throat apparently has been ripped out by two massive Rottweilers, or so she's heard from some of the soldiers keeping the masses at bay. The man who wanted her dead twice in the last twenty-four hours, ordered some of these same soldiers to complete the task, is little more than a pile of disgusting, bloody meat and a soul that is hopefully locked into the deepest depths of Hell for eternity. Hopefully, she won't have to see the body, but she can't be sure what Damien's wishes will be. Damien, who basically ordered the death of his mentor, but brought her back to life. What will he do about all of this?


End file.
